The Chase
by leafoframblings
Summary: “Beg for it, Mudblood.” He shifted closer and whispered in her ear seductively." Rated M for Sex. Oneshot.


**The Chase**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot. All rightful characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**(Music used: Select Start: Way to Ruin the Holidays)**

"**You bloody ferret!" The scream echoed throughout the Great Hall. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!" A yodel of a yeti could not compare to the screech, as Hermione Granger threw her neatly piled books to the side and charged for the platinum blonde head weaving through the crowd of students.**

"**Give it back to me, Malfoy!" She hollered, picking up the pace as the length between them distanced.**

"**Not A CHANCE, GRANGER!" His snide voice ricocheted, like a gold tune as they reached the abandoned halls of the 3****rd**** floor.**

'**Stupid**_** bloody ferret! I swear on everything magical… if he doesn't give it back…I WILL KILL HIM!' **_**She thought fiercely, pushing ****anything that gave an obstacle to her path. **

"**MALFOY!" she repeated, nearing in on his figure. If she had been daring she could have made a leap onto his back to knock him over.**

**There's a first for everything. **

**Hermione threw her arms back in determination and jumped with the willpower to dominate. She landed the jump perfectly and slammed the blonde, mercilessly to the floor. **

**Problem. **

**As they both were knocked down, he had taken the split second advantage to tumble over her petite visage, leaving any hope of escape to be denied. His legs caging her angled hips and arms towering over her set firmly on either side to ensure capture.**

**Hermione huffed, trying her best to lift the pretty boy off, but no avail. He had gotten her now, right where he wanted her.**

**Draco felt the rapid flutter of her heart as he pressed his chest tighter against her; a deep crimson blush ran throughout her face as she tried to maintain an angry posture. **

"**MALFOY. Give. It. Back." She countered, giving him a glare that would have put the rest of the trio to shame. Her eyes glistened, a hazy focus about them that made the Slytherin stiffen. Quick. **

"**Beg for it, Mudblood." He shifted closer and whispered in her ear seductively.**

**She shook her head in disapproval quickly and spat "I'm sure those are the manners Daddy taught you. Now, Get off and give it back to me, you bloody wanker!" **

**Suddenly, she was released; the weight of his pressuring was lifted off. However in a moments time, he grabbed her lanky arms and pushed her against a shadowed wall, smirking in the reminiscent of the light as he attacked her mouth. **

**Hermione's entire body relapsed in sensation as his lips budded so soft overcame her own, and progressing to darting his sly tongue, caressing her nervous mouth in whole. He tasted of mint and something else recognizable. Cherry? Draco nibbled gently on her bottom lip and then over again to capture her numbing as a whole. For a moment, he paused and held her tighter against the brick wall, as he fluttered kisses down he small jaw line and neck, forming small patches all around her chest. A sting in her abdominal burned like fire and tumbled into multiple whirls, and she gasped into the kiss as she felt wandering hands. **

"**Stop." Her voice was thin and faltered. "Malfoy, Sto-" Her hands began to push him off, trying to give some distance, but she failed miserably. His scent, lips, everything pulled her in like a magnet. **

"**Not a chance." He growled in urgency.**

"**Wait. What if someone comes?" Hermione threw out, as his kisses flew to her jaw again. "Wait-" Again silenced by his delectable mouth, she gave up.**

'_**This isn't right, you know!' **_**She chastised herself, as if a little child that had stolen a small trinket. **_**'So good though."**_

**Without further notice, Hermione silenced her protruding conscious, screaming at the inconsistent, indecent behavior she was displaying. Sod off. The sensation overtook any responsibility a witch like her was eager to fill. **

**He grasped at her protruding breasts and along the sides of her hips and thighs, sliding his ice hands roughly under her blouse. Unhooking the hassle of a bra, he then continued to strip her of her shirt, and gazing in amazement at the genuine youth. Hermione lifted herself up, wrapping her long legs around his waist in craving, as Draco took one breast into his watering mouth, sucking and nipping at, and using his hand to knead the other, both nipples instantly hard. **

**Her passion- driven moans filled the corridor, and gaining as the Slytherin furthered his affection past the abdominal, the kisses becoming more urgent and demanding across her inner thighs, a request that not dare be denied. Shifting herself to have support against the wall, Hermione bucked her hips in approval.**

'_**She's so wet.' **_**He thought and in a moment, giving his signature smirk in admiration. **

**Draco's fingers found themselves instantly in the wet sex, plunging in and out, slower at first, then gaining speed as the groans both produced. He then allowed his tongue to create crooked paths across this reddened clit, progressing with licking into every nook as she jerked in eager demand.**

**He could feel her tightening, so close to her climax, and frowned at how it was only caused by his hand. His trousers fell quickly and targeted himself at her dripping opening. **

**Hermione giggled like a small child as she saw the proclaimed "Sex God" fluster with frustration, trying to position the both of them in comfort as it seems support was limited when fucking against a corridor wall entrance. **

**Draco shot a dirty glare her way and using his impatience as fuel to shag the brood senseless, as if bulldozing her into the wall. **

"**Faster!" she whimpered, holding her breath back in excitement. Her nails rigged into the pale back, guiding him into her. **

**He complied, beads of sweat working their way across his temples in determination, each of the pair feeling their pinnacle near ahead.**

"**I'm so close! Ah, Draco, DRACO YES!" She jerked in harmony to his grunted sigh of release. They slid to the ground, laying on each other as heavy breaths were composed from either of them, breaking the silence of the floor. **

**Suddenly Hermione crept over her side, leaning over Draco quietly. She gave him a pure look of lust and withdrew a lengthy kiss. Grabbing her, OR what was left of her clothing, she sauntered off. **

**Without turning back, she raised her right fist with force. In it laid her prize, a green satin thong, initialed with lacy writing **_**Property of D.M.**_** plastered along the trim. **

**Without notice, she proceeded to sprint out of the corridor and out of sight.**

**Draco shook his head, chuckling at his catch. The chase resumed. **

**lalalaalalala:)**

**So tell me what you think:)**


End file.
